The desire to have the hair retain a particular shape is widely held. The most common methodology for accomplishing this is the application of a composition to dampened hair, after shampooing and/or conditioning, or to dry, styled hair. These compositions provide temporary setting benefits and they can be removed by water or by shampooing. The materials used in the compositions to provide the setting benefits have generally been resins and have been applied in the form of mousses, gels, lotions or sprays.
Many people desire a high level of style retention, or hold, from a hair spray composition. In typical hair sprays, hold is achieved by the use of resins, such as AMPHOMER.sup.R, supplied by National Starch and Chemical Company, and GANTREZ.sup.R SP 225, supplied by GAF. In general, as hair hold for hair spray compositions is increased, the tactile feel of the hair becomes stiffer and hence, less desirable. It is desirable to provide hair spray products which could provide an improved combination of hair hold and hair feel characteristics.
Hair sprays have been conventionally formulated with high amounts of monohydric alcohol solvents, such as ethanol and isopropanol, and relatively low amounts of water since the presence of water adversely affects spray quality. However, it is now particularly desirable to formulate hair spray compositions with reduced levels of volatile organic compounds, such as ethanol, isopropanol, and other volatile materials, such as aerosol propellants. One way to do this is to increase the levels of water in the formulations. In doing so, it would be highly desirable to provide reformulated products which overcome the problems conventionally associated with the addition of water to hair spray products. In particular, higher levels of water can negatively impact hair feel.
Recently, it has become known to utilize silicone grafted organic backbone polymers as hair setting agents in hairspray compositions and other hair styling compositions, e.g. hair tonics, lotions, rinses, mousses, etc. Silicone grafted polymers can be used to make hair spray compositions which provide hair setting ability with improved hair feel, e.g., increased softness relative to conventional polymeric hair setting agents.
However, it remains desirable to improve the hair feel performance these silicone grafted polymers can provide at a particular level of hair hold, or conversely, to improve hair hold (after application and drying of such compositions) for a particular level of hair feel performance. It is an object of this invention to provide hair spray compositions, and other aqueous, alcohol, or hydroalcoholic-based hair setting solutions, containing silicone grafted organic backbone polymeric hair setting agents that provide such improved combinations of hair feel/hair hold performance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide hair setting compositions, as described above, that provide both improved hair feel and improved hair hold ability for a particular level of silicone grafted polymer in the composition.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide compositions that meet the above objects for conventional volatile organic solvent level (conventional VOC) compositions, which typically contain greater than 80% of volatile organic compounds, as well as for reduced volatile organic solvent level (reduced VOC) compositions, i.e., compositions having 80% or less volatile organic solvents.
These and other benefits as may be apparent from the description below can be obtained by the present invention.
The present compositions can comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of any of the required or optional ingredients and/or limitations described herein.
All percentages and ratios are calculated on a weight basis unless otherwise indicated. All percentages are calculated based upon the total composition unless otherwise indicated.
All ingredient levels are refer to the active level of that ingredient, and are exclusive of solvents, by-products, or other impurities that may be present in commercially available sources, unless otherwise indicated.